Heart of the Fire
by ElvenFlame
Summary: I swear that this is not and will not turn into a Mary-sue. Rating kicks in chapter three. In Lothlorien, Legolas meets the mysterious elf Kira. As always, r/r.
1. Chapter the first

Heart of the Fire  
  
a/n: This is just a preview chap to see what people think. As said in the summary this will not turn into a Mary-Sue. The   
Lothlorien bit is pretty much a prologue. Kinda. Anyways, read and review please. Many thanks. "-"=talking, ~"-"~=elvish   
'-'=thoughts.  
  
"What in all hells could be making so much noise?" Haldir asked. Gimli's voice could be heard from where the Lorien scouts   
had congregated.  
  
"It is the dwarf that accompanies the Ringbearer, Haldir. He is a loud one isn't he," the elf maiden at his right stated.   
Haldir sighed.  
  
"Alright, let's move out!" Haldir commanded the band of scouts. He placed a hand on the shoulder of the girl at his right.   
"Kira, I want you to challenge the elf. You should be able to deal with any threat he may pose." The girl nodded and they   
seperated, travelling down invisable paths to reach the fellowship.  
  
"Well, this is one dwarf she won't ensnare. I have the eyes of a hawke and the ears of a fox!" Gimli exclaimed proudly.   
Legolas sighed, wishing the dwarf would shut up, feeling that his volume would give them away to any enemies in the woods.   
"Oh!" Legolas heard Gimli say, looking down the shaft of an arrow. Legolas had his bow ready in the blink of an eye, and   
aimed at the elf maiden in front of him.   
  
The maiden looked up suddenly. "Haldir!" She cried, nodding her head towards the trees. Haldir looked into the trees, then to  
Kira.  
  
"Go, Kira. Now!" He said urgently. She nodded once, aimed higher then Legolas' head and let loose the arrow. A soft thunk was  
heard and a rope ladder lowered as Kira flung the bow onto her back. She quickley climbed the ladder and re-latched it to the  
high branch before climbing higher into the tree. She reached the highest bows by the time Haldir told the Ringbearer and his  
companions that Lady Galadriel was waiting for them. Kira pushed back a leafy branch and looked into the clear sky. Her   
attention was drawn to a mass of black hovering near the border of the woods, the direction the fellowship had come from.  
  
"Damn, they must have followed them from Moria," she hissed. The elf let the branch spring back to its original position and   
traveled half way down the trunk before leaping through the trees, quickly catching up to the outsiders. She dropped from the  
trees, startling Boromir as she ran towards the head of the group.   
  
~"Haldir, spies of Sarumon have followed them,"~ Kira said after reaching Haldir. He stared at her, then let loose a string   
of elven curses. Kira smirked, and explained to Haldir that it could be worse.   
  
~"And it probably will be by night fall,"~ he muttered.   
  
a/n: There you have it, if people like this, ill post more soon. Till then. 


	2. Chapter the second

Heart of the Fire- chapter two  
  
The group was silent the rest of the way to Lothlorien. When they arrived, Haldir asked another elf, Gwynn, to lead the   
Fellowship to Galadriel. Then he turned to Kira, who had taken a seat on an outdoor bench greatfully. "Kira?" The worry was   
apparent in Haldir's voice.   
  
"I am fine Haldir. My powers are growing and containing them is becoming harder," she said, twisting the ring she wore on her  
right hand. Haldir was silent, unsure of what to say. The silence was soon broken by an elven messanger from Galadriel,   
informing the two that she wished to speak with them. They stood and left.  
  
"Haldir, what news of our borders?" Galadriel asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Spies of Sarumon followed the travelers from Moria. I suspect Orcs will attack our borders by nightfall," Haldir reported.   
Kira nodded in agreement.  
  
"I see. Haldir, Kira, watch the western border. Do not take any of the other scouts," Galadriel ordered. The elven scouts   
nodded and turned to leave when, "Kira." The elf maiden turned to face Galadriel. "Make good use of your powers, for your   
task may not stay secret for long."   
  
"Yes, my Lady," Kira said before bowing and catching up to Haldir.   
  
By the time the two elves reached the trees on the western borders, well after nightfall, hordes of Orcs were charging.   
  
"We cannot keep this many Orcs at bay," Haldir breathed, shifting his balance to a different branch.   
  
"Yes, we can Haldir. Hold onto this," she handed him her ring as she drew not a white fletched arrow, but a short red   
fletched, and pierced her palm with the crystal arrow tip. Haldir watched in silence as she nocked her bow, and fired the   
arrow into the middle of the mass of Orcs. In a second, the whole horde was engulfed by flame, incinerating the vile beasts.   
  
a/n: Well, thanks for the reviews Countess Greenleaf and Kelli. Yes, there will be more soon, considering that I started   
this story about a week ago. I'd laugh and say cliffhanger, but the next chapter's up too so, yeah. Read and review please.  
  
disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. I own Kira and other characters/places of my creation. 


	3. Chapter the third

"My god," Haldir gasped, handing Kira the ring. "I never knew you possessed such power." Kira slipped the ring on her finger   
once more and they leapt from the tree in which they perched.  
  
"There are few who do," she replied quietly. "And the arrow was used as a channel for that power, making it stronger." They   
traveled back in silence. Upon reaching Lothlorien, they said their goodnights and parted ways to their quarters.   
  
Kira's rooms were on the outskirts of the city, as she desired the solitude it provided. Instead of taking the stairs that   
led upwards, towards her rooms, she took those that led down into a small grotto in which fresh water flowed into a pool.   
She undressed quietly and sank into the water, sighing happily as the water cooled her skin. Kira had forgotten how greatly   
using her fire powers raised her core temperature.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Legolas had left the others, seeking solitude so he could deal with his sorrow. He had wandered the city, finally reaching   
the outskirts where there was no one wandering, where he could grieve in peace.   
  
It was here that Legolas stumbled upon the grotto. He realized immediatley that the elf maiden in the pool was Kira, the   
scout from earlier. He was about to turn away when she stood, her back to him, and Legolas noticed the immense scar on her   
back. It ran diagonally from the base of her neck to her waist. A few moments later, the elf realized that Kira was indeed   
nude, blushed and turned, walking quickley and silently away from the grotto.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kira dejectedly stood from the pool and paused momentarily and turned sharply.  
'No one. But I swear someone was watching me,' she thought as she climbed out of the pool and dried herself of with the towel  
that lay beside the water. She dressed quickley into the clean clothes left there by an attendant. She folded scouting   
clothes and towel neatly, slinging her gear onto her back, and carried them out of the grotto and up the winding stairs of   
the great mallorn tree. Kira stopped halfway upon noticing the elf prince from that afternoon leaning on the railing of the   
bridge between this tree and the next. She approached him silently, stopping next to him.  
  
"You are far from your companions Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood," she said quietly. Legolas started and turned to face the   
speaker, and blushed furiously when he realized it was Kira. This confused her for a moment before she realized why. "You!   
You were the one spying on me at the grotto," she growled, reaching for the elven knives at her back.  
  
"I-I did not mean to!" He said hastily, trying to save his hide, knowing this elf could, and probably would, hurt him. "I   
stumbled upon the grotto by chance, lady! I meant no harm!" Kira looked at him hard, before withdrawing her hand from her   
blade.  
  
"What did you see?" She asked, this time her tone not accusatory, but embarrassed.  
  
"The scar along your back. Then I realized the situation and fled," he said, staring at his feet. She smiled softly at his   
discomfort.  
  
"It is alright, no harm was done Legolas," Kira said warmly, hoping to cheer him up. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Your name is Kira, is it not?" He asked her. She nodded in reply as she studied him.  
  
"Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking? You are far from your friends and very few Lothlorien elves abide so close to  
the borders," she asked, leaning her back against the railing.  
  
"I prefer dealing with my sorrows alone, so I came here," he said softly. Kira was unsure of what he meant. She was about to   
leave when Legolas spoke once more. "He died for us. Risked his life to stop the Balrog. And now," he did not finish. Kira   
knew he spoke of Gandlaf, and her heart grieved for him. She cupped his chin with her free hand and gently lifted his head so   
he was looking her in the eye.  
  
"Yes, Gandalf the Grey is dead. But do not worry, for you never know what folk you shall meet on your future travels," she   
said softly, reassuringly. Kira let her hand fall to her side, bid Legolas goodnight and left, climbing the last flight of   
stairs to her rooms.  
  
a/n: There you go people. I just wanna tell you readers that as long as one person wants me to continue, I will. I figured,   
why dissapoint? And anyways, I need to get these ideas on paper before I lose them. Oh, and do elves blush? I don't know, so  
read and review. 


	4. Chapter the fourth

Legolas watched Kira ascend the stairs and enter the dwelling they led to. He leaned on the railing once again, taking in the  
sight of the city.   
  
'Something about her. She does not belong here,' he thought, for something about Kira had set her off from the other elves of  
Lothlorien. 'It is her eyes,' he realized. 'They are not the normal blue that is characteristic to these woods, but gray. And  
their color shifts constantly like the morning mists.' Legolas stood there a while longer before leaving to join his friends   
in slumber.  
  
~*^*~  
  
The next morning, Kira woke and dressed in lighter versions of her scouting garments for this day was not to be spent on the   
borders but in the woods, training incoming scouts. She left her dwelling, taking no weopons with her as she would only need   
the practice staffs kept at the training grounds. She reached the grounds shortly afterwards and greeted the trainees and   
trainers. Each trainer took a trainee to teach. Kira had been paired with Jaroch. He was a tall, muscular elf who was skilled  
in most forms of combat. She would normally pair with him because of his skill level, for what he needed was not training,   
but practice, which she liked to do. So unless her skills were needed to train, she would drill Jaroch.   
  
"Double handed staves?" She asked him. He shrugged.  
  
"Sounds good Kira. Haven't practiced with those in awhile," he said. Jaroch left and returned quickly, coming back with two   
double handed staves. He tossed her one and they took their fighting stances. Within seconds they were at each other's   
throats, thrusting, parrying, triping and vaulting. Ten minutes of this passed, and yet neither let up. After twenty minutes   
though, both were gasping for breath but Kira again sank into her attack position.  
  
"Alright, alright. Kira, you win. God you're a stubborn elf if I've ever met one," Jaroch cried.  
  
"You've got to be stubborn in this world Jaroch. We're finished for today. Return the staves on your way out," Kira said,   
standing as she tossed her staff to the elf. Jaroch smirked and jogged off.  
  
a/n: Thank you so much Myra! You don't what that means to me! I feel special since my fic's the first and only you've read.  
Read and review please people! 


	5. Chapter the fifth

Legolas, Boromir and Gimli watched the duel between Kira and Jaroch with great interest. They all marveled at the stamina of   
both elves. The three were a bit disappointed when they called it quits.   
  
"The elf maiden leaves her back wide open! Any one could take her down with one strike," Gimli said at the relxed state Kira   
seemed to be in after the fight.  
  
'Someone has tried,' Legolas thought, remembering the great scar on her back. 'Something tells me that she guards her back   
more than her front.' While lost in thought, Legolas did not hear the whispered conversation that took place between Boromir   
and Gimli.   
  
"So what do you plan on doing about her 'carelessness' ,as you put it, master dwarf?" Boromir asked Gimli, who had picked up   
a ahort staff that had been left on the outskirts of the grounds.  
  
"Just going to sneak up behind her and give her a little tap on the shoulder. No harm in that is there Boromir?" Gimli said,   
as he started sneaking up on Kira's unguarded back. Legolas looked up just as Gimli approached her, staff raised to tap her   
shoulder, as he couldn't reach it.  
  
"No," breathed Legolas, but it was too late.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kira was standing in the middle of her and Jaroch's battlefield, rubbing her eyes when she heard someone sneaking  
up behind her. Something in her mind snapped. She grabbed the staff Gimli held over her shoulder, turned and kneed the drawf   
in the jaw, sending him flying to the ground. In a flash, Kira was leaning over him the staff inches away from his neck when   
she stopped. Legolas and Boromir, who had been too shocked to move at the sudden attack let go the breaths they had been   
holding. Gimli was staring wide eyed at the elf maiden who towered over him as she shuddered and backed away from the fallen   
drawf, dropping the staff. Legolas and Boromir rushed to the dwarf's side, both kneeeling, as Kira backed into a tree.   
  
Memories had mixed with reality as Kira tried to figure out what had happened. But before she could figure out anything, she   
doubled up in pain, her eyes becoming pale. She could feel the old wound ripping open and she gasped from the pain shooting   
up her back. She straightened, ignoring the pain the movement caused, and walked off the training grounds. She stoped only to  
tell another elf that the drawf needed to be taken to the infirmary and point her in the direction Kira had come from.   
  
~*^*~  
  
"Are you alright Gimli?" Boromir asked, kneeling next to his companion.  
  
"He will be fine," Legolas said, tilting the dwarf's head and feelingthe place she struck him at. "The bone did not break.   
The healers here will mend it."  
  
"That elf! Wait until I get my hands on her," Gimli growled, standing with Boromir's help.   
  
"Attacking her would not be wise my friend," Boromir said. "It would not bring good feelings towards ourselves from those of   
this wood. And she did not know you meant her no harm." Gimli opened his mouth to argue, but an elf walked in.  
  
"Come with me, I shall take you our healers," he said and walked away, assuming they'd follow, which they did. They reached   
the building of healer's shortly afterwards. It was set near the training grounds in the lower branches of one of the great   
trees. The view that greeted them was indeed a sight to behold. Kira sat in a chair, twisting so her bare back was to them   
and her chin rested on the back of it. One hand held her shirt over her front and the other held her hair of the gaping wound  
on her back as an elf maiden tended to it.   
  
'The wound in place of the scar,' Legolas thought. 'What does this mean?'  
  
"I did not harm her in anyway," Gimli said, shocked at Kira's state.   
  
"We know, Gimli. Now please, let me see where she struck you," a she-elf said, kneeling in front of the dwarf.  
  
"Just stop the bleeding, it will heal on its own," Kira was saying. The elf tending her nodded and did as she was told. Kira   
had spoke true, for even as she stood and fastened her shirt, the wound closed. She turned and smiled slightly at the group   
standing just inside the doorway.  
  
"There, sir dwarf, it is healed," the elf seeing to Gimli said. The drawf rubbed his jaw tenderly, finding that indeed, he   
was healed.   
  
"I deeply apologize for attacking you, Gimli son of Gloin. Please accept my apology," Kira said calmly. Legolas looked at her,  
and was surprised how much sorrow her now dark eyes portrayed.   
  
"Of course, lady. And please accept mine for foolishly trying to sneak up on you," Gimli replied. To Legolas, this seemed to   
only sadden Kira more. She nodded and walked out of the building, the three companions following.   
  
a/n: Okay, in my opinion, this is worse than the other chapters. But I blame that partly on my computer since it at a big   
chunk of my story that I had written yesterday. So I had to re write it today. So don't let the crappiness of this chapter   
keep you from reading! R/R please. 


	6. Chapter the sixth

Kira walked the short distance to Galadriel's rooms. She told the guards that she wished to speak to the Lady of the Wood   
immediately, for it was a matter of grave importance.  
  
'I hate to leave this place, to go back. But what happened on the border, the burning of so many orcs, word will travel   
quickley back to Raven. And I will not bring that evil here,' Kira thought as she waited. Galadriel appeared soon, and Kira   
bowed her head in respect.  
  
"You wished to speak with me Kira," Galadriel said, speaking as if she already knew why Kira was there.  
  
"Yes, lady. I must ask to leave, to go back. I know I agreed to stay in Lothlorien until you left for the Undying Lands, but   
I fear that using my powers will attract unwanted attention to these woods," Kira said, her gaze on the elven woman intense.  
  
"I understand Kira. You have my blessings on your journey back to Firia. Be careful, for orcs will be patrolling both shores,"  
Galadriel said. Kira thanked her, removed the ring from her finger, handed it to Galadriel, and left.  
  
She hurried to her own dwelling and started gathering her gear and changing into a dark brown long sleeved tunic and light   
brown leggings. She pulled on a green grey cloak that had been given to her by Galdriel and fastened her quiver over that.   
Her bow and daggers were carried in elven fashion, strapped to her back with the quiver. After saying a quick goodbye to   
Haldir and a few other Lorien elves she left.  
  
'I hope that no evil befalls these woods, whether that evil originates from Sauron or Raven,' Kira thought sadly as she left   
Lothlorien from its eastern border.  
  
~*^*~  
  
A few hours before the fellowship was to leave the forest, Legolas went looking for Kira, for there were questions he wanted   
answered, and only she could answer them. After searching what seemed like everywhere, Legolas found Haldir and asked about   
Kira's whereabouts.  
  
"Kira has left," Haldir answered, looking up from the arrows he was working on.  
  
"What do you mean 'left' ?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said Legolas," Haldir replied, this time not looking up from his work. Legolas left, knowing he would not get  
more out of the elf-scout. 'She's gone. She has left for her true home in the Firienwoods, to protect us from Raven's evil,'   
Haldir thought bitterly, for he and Kira were close friends and he hated that she had to leave.  
  
A/N: And so ends this prologuey type thing. I'm sorry if its bad, it is 12:30 am at the moment. And if there are unanswered   
questions about the characters and places, GOOD! It's supposed to be like that! Do not fear however, all will be answered in   
due time. So read and review please. 


	7. Chapter the seventh

AHHH! It's been so long! Oh well, at least I've gotten around to it. School's started and im used to it so ill probably post   
more often now that I've quit my horrible job. YAY! I won't hold you up any longer. Read and review!  
  
It is five years after the destruction of Sauron. This is where our story begins, during the peace that followed after the   
One Ring was destroyed. But another evil looms ever closer to the inhabitants of Middle-Earth, threatening to engulf them in  
darkness.  
  
~*^*~  
  
A bloody battle raged around him. Orcs and Uruk-Hai alike seperated him from Aragorn and their companions like a sea of black.  
His arrows had run out long before and now he was fighting only with his elven blades. He had finally fought his way through   
to his companions, only to watch Aragorn, King of Gondor, fall.   
  
Legolas' eyes shot open, breathing heavily. He thought it strange that a dream would awaken him. Legolas shook his head and   
stood up, pre dawn light streaking through the trees he had camped under that night. He had decided to go to Minas Tirith to   
visit Aragorn and deliver a message from Elrond in the process. The elf prince mounted Arod and left, the dream still   
occupying his thoughts. It was this fact that hindered him from noticing the rider that blocked his path. Arod reared, trying   
to intimidate the cloaked rider, jerking Legolas out of his reverie. He whispered a few elven words to calm the horse, then   
looked to the other person. They wore a dark cloak and rode a brown horse. The mysterious rider spoke suddenly.  
  
"If you keep to the path you have chosen, you will reach Minas Tirith." In hearing this Legolas realized that the rider was a  
girl.  
  
"I am aware of this. Please allow me to pass, for I have business with Aragorn," Legolas said calmly.  
  
"Before I allow passage, tell me your name," she said, her tone suspicious.   
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf," he stated, annoyed at her stubborness. She laughed slightly, and pulled back her hood. She was an   
elf with long, dark brown hair framing a pale face. Her misty grey eyes that seemed to shift in color, like the thin layer of  
mist that surrounded the hooves of their horses, unnerved him. She smiled.  
  
"One of the Fellowship," she muttered. "Forgive my caution, Legolas, but even though Sauron is defeated, evil still lives on.  
I am Anora Moonfrost, of the Firien Woods. I bring news to Minas Tirith," she said, all suspicion and caution gone from her   
voice.   
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Anora. Now, may I be allowed to reach the end of my journey?" She smiled and nodded. She turned her   
horse and allowed the elf prince to pass. Legolas left with the speed gifted to a Rohan horse. She followed at a slow gate   
and soon lost site of him. A few hours later, she heard the howl of wolves. Worried, she urged her horse forward. Soon Anora   
could discerne the whinny of a horse among the barks. She cried out in fear, for she knew instinctively that the wolves were   
attacking Legolas.  
  
~"Go, Sheika!"~ Anora cried, her horse galloping towards the sounds of the struggle. When she reached Legolas, he was holding  
his position, a score of wolves lay dead on the ground. He shot two more as she rode into sight. The elf was shocked. The   
pack had been decimated, wiped out, by a single being. 'Even with my powers I cannot do this,' she thought. She looked up at   
the elf prince.  
  
"Are you alright?" Anora asked. After his nod in reply, she said, "Maybe we should travel together. There is safety in numbers  
in this region." Legolas nodded and they set off together. They rode in silence until midday, when they stopped to eat a   
small meal. After they finished, Legolas packed his gear and went to where his horse waited when he noticed Anora's horse was  
gone.  
  
"Anora, your horse, she is gone," he said. She chuckled and he turned to look at her.  
  
"You don't expect her to wait for us do you?" She asked smiling. Legolas was silent, watching her as she finished bundleing   
her stuff to the saddle. As he mounted Arod , the sound of wings caught his attention and he looked upwards to the skies. It   
was a bird.   
  
'Crebain,' he thought, taking his bow and notching an arrow. Anora turned at the sound of his movements. He took aim, and   
let loose the arrow. She looked at the target, her eyes widening when she caught sight of the unaware bird.  
  
"No," she whispered. She shut her eyes, her brow furrowed. Legolas watched as his arrow flew. Just as it was about to slay   
the bird, the arrow burst into flames. The bird, startled, slowly flew down to the campsite, and landed on Anora's shoulder.   
It was then that Legolas realized, too late, that it was no crebain, but a hawk. Anora whistled shrilly, and soon Sheika   
galloped to her side. The elf saddled her and mounted. When Legolas caught her gaze, she glared at him.  
  
"No birds in these parts are enemies, Legolas Greenleaf. You will do well to remember that," she said, her voice cold. "Let   
us continue to Minas Tirith." Sheika reared and galloped in the direction of Minas Tirith, leaving a confused Legolas to   
catch up.   
  
'She seems so, tired all of a sudden,' the elf prince thought as he watched the maiden's head bow slightly. He would not have  
been able to tell had he been a mortal. It was the slight bow in her head, and the strain in her voice as she scolded him that  
caused him to belive this. They reached Minas Tirith shortly after sundown, and were greeted with great hospitality.  
  
"Lady Anora, it is a great honor to have you within or walls once again. Please allow me to take your horse to stables," a   
gaurd said, bowing low. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"That is not necessary Gordel. Instead, take Legolas to see Aragorn," the elf said.  
  
"Of course Lady," Gordel said. Legolas dismounted, and looked to the gaurd.  
  
"My horse..."  
  
"I shall take him to the stables along with Sheika," Anora said, taking the reins of Arod and leading him to the stables.   
Upon reaching them, she dsmounted.   
  
"Ah, you have returned, bringing good news I hope," the stablehand said, taking the reins of Legolas' horse. She smiled   
grimly.  
  
"Very little of the news I bring is good, I'm afraid," the pale elf said, stroking Sheika's nose. A young man ran into the   
stables. He bowed to the elf maiden.  
  
"Lady elf, Lord Aragorn wishes to see you. If you'll follow me," he said, straightening. She nodded and followed him to   
Aragorn's chambers. Upon reaching them, the messenger bowed and left. Anora kneeled in front of the king and his queen, Arwen.  
  
"Stand," Aragorn commanded, his face stern. When she looked at him, he smiled. "How have you been Anora?"  
  
"Worse than before, I'm afraid. The wolves are more active and protecting my realm has been hell this season," she sighed,   
smirking slightly.   
  
"Legolas has told us he was attacked by a pack earlier today," Arwen said. Legolas looked up at the mentioning of his name   
from his perch on the sill of one of the great windows.  
  
"That is why I am here. The wolves are indeed more active, and their numbers have multiplied. They've attacked my realm many   
times now. And, the crebain have tried to fly through this region," Anora stated, rubbing her eyes. Legolas' head shot up.  
  
"That reminds me," he started. "How exactly did my arrow catch fire in midflight?" Aragorn and Arwen looked at her   
expectantly. She chuckled.  
  
"A talent that has become very rare in the elves of the Firien Woods. We can use fire. If we concentrate hard enough, we're   
able to create it, but it takes energy so it is not done often. Including myself, there are only five who can do this." She   
paused before continuing. "I assume that Legolas brought with him a message from Elrond summoning hid highness to Rivendell."   
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Yes. I am joining Legolas on his journey back to Rivendell. Are you the representative for the Firienwood?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"No. Varie has already left. I don't think she would have allowed Elrond to decide what to do about Raven without her," Anora  
said, smirking slightly.  
  
"That sounds like her, always rushing off to what could be her death," Aragorn said. Legolas was, to put it in simpleman's   
terms, completely lost.   
  
'Oh well, I will just have to ask Aragorn after we leave for Imladris,' the elf prince thought as he looked out the window,   
as the other's conversation went on.   
  
"Anora, have you ever been to Lothlorien?" Legolas asked the girl suddenly, interrupting their chat.   
  
"No," Anora said, taken aback by the elf's sudden inquiry. "But some of the other Firien elves have. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You remind me of an elf I met there. She had eyes like yours, which set her apart," Legolas replied, shifting his gaze from   
the elf maiden to the window. Anora was silent for a moment.   
  
"Well, it is a common eye color among my people," she said. He nodded, acknowledging the statement.  
  
"Maybe you two should get ready to depart," Arwen said to Aragorn and Legolas. She said to Anora, "And I'm sure you have   
duties to preform in Varie's absense." Anora nodded and said her good byes to Arwen and Aragorn and left for the Firien   
woods, which was about a two days ride from Minas Tirith. Aragorn and Legolas left at dawn the next day for Rivendell.  
  
a/n: To put it simply, the ending is crap. To me anyways. I wrote this, like, way back when the movie came out so I've stayed  
up till one am to fix it up a bit. I hope ya'll like it. Reviews are very much appreciated. Post another   
chapter soon, hopefully. Til' then. 


End file.
